Katou Guerra entre àngeles
by Aika Asakura
Summary: El cumplimiento de los tiempos ha llegado. Los hijos de la luz, los angeles se han revelado contra su creador y los mismos escpectros de la noche desean restaurar el orden en el cielo. Conoce a Renochan y su corte en esta emocionante travesìa


**-.- Katou -.-**

"**Guerra entre Ángeles"**

**Prólogo**

_**by Aika Asakura**_

Durante los primeros siglos después de la creación de la tierra la "Atsilct" se pronunciaba ausente entre los rumbos equívocos que tomase la llamada "Humanidad" cuando comenzó a poblar la tierra. Los hijos del Rey corroídos por los deseos, le abandonaron al bajar al mundo físico ("Asiya") en busca de la suculencia, autora de su perversión, "las hijas de los hombres".

"_Los hijos de Dios vieron que estas mujeres eran hermosas. Entonces escogieron entre todas ellas y se casaron con las que quisieron"._

Una nueva saga de seres sobrenaturales poblaba la faz de la tierra e imponía su autoridad entre las regiones. Muchos de ellos ambiciosos, perversas criaturas autores de numerosas maldades, deseaban dominar el mundo; otros tantos de malgastar su divinidad en lujos y mujeres y unos cuantos eran famosos héroes de los tiempos antiguos. Era predecible el destino de los primeros, muertos a sangre fría por sus propios camaradas; desmembrados e incautos sus cuerpos, fueron alimentos de las alimañas y demás bestias.

Espadas y poderes bautizaban la nueva era de la tierra, los ángeles caídos se revolvían en el polvo por los frutos de sus pecados, pero otros corruptos hasta los huesos aliados de iblis trasmutaban a seres terroríficos de ásperas pieles y fétido hedor.

Los demonios habían nacidos y la semilla en el seno de Eva finalmente germino por completo entre los hombres. Sin Tabués, ni leyes que impidiesen a los hombres seguir sus malos deseos, cumpliendo los caprichos de su naturaleza pecadora y malos pensamientos. Se desato en la tierra la ira del dueño de la gema azul. Y una sangrienta cacería sobrevino en esos tiempos, muy pocos sobrevivieron refugiados en el seno de la tierra y un tanto en las regiones de Nod y Katou.

Katou, región situada entre altas planicies y espesas llanuras, según la tradición – ubicación exacta desconocida - el nuevo hogar de los sephiroth sobrevivientes del castigo fatal desatada.

Vivían gobernados bajo sus propias leyes sin premura de revelarse ante la corrupta humanidad, ni de descubrirse ante los demás seres. Preservaban entre ellos sus costumbres y creencias, así como el pacifismo que le caracterizase como descendientes de seres divinos y poderosos héroes. Sin embargo todo aquello no lo alejaba de los problemas, pese a que la tranquilidad reinaba.

Inexplicables sucesos entre los habitantes de Katou y los pobladores aledaños a este... "Seele" hilaban disputas y malos entendidos entre ellos. Por lo que Renovanzeller, rey y soberano de Katou convocó una asamblea al plantear la situación venidera...Pobladores, Doncellas, Custodios y hechiceros dieron presencia:

- Como es conocimiento de todos la tierra atraviesa por un periodo muy peligroso para nuestra estirpe. Y muchos desean ver rodar nuestras cabezas. Por lo que propongo enviar un Emisario a las tierras el noroeste y aclarar los malos entendidos con sus pobladores, no nos conviene desatar una guerra inútil en estas circunstancias...

-Debemos actuar cautelosamente al menos hasta que todo se normalice.

-Por qué enviar un Emisario cuando conocéis las verdaderas intenciones de esos bárbaros como es adueñarse del poder de los Chayyot..- interrumpe un agraciado joven de vestimentas llamativas.

-El evitar una guerra sangrienta y una victoria acuesta de vidas inocentes- Intercede Noelisa Consejera personal del soberano- así que el negociar con ellos no debe ser evadido Neflyte.- con severidad y firmeza.

-¿Sí esos Seele no aceptan la negociación? una vez nos traicionaron quien quita que no lo volverán a hacer..- complementa Sinner unos de los mas antiguos.

-¿"Otaku...boy?"

-Fue su antiguo líder, no confundamos las cosas NovaNerv se hundió como un barco en alta mar. Ello quedo en el pasado- con cierto enfado replica Víctor el sabio del cráter.

-Pero ellos son la semilla de aquel linaje..- Insistente Sinner.

Y nosotros de Yetsira y no somos igual que ellos...- continua el consejero

-¿Aún así… Si llega ocurrir tal fallo?- temeroso uno de los presente interpela altercando entre gritos y murmullos al resto.

-Sí, llega a ser necesario los Custodios combatiremos- con un tono fiable agrega el líder de los mencionados Valmont en un sonoro grito

Apaciguando así la conmoción .

-¿Pero quien será el elegido?-

Un incomodo silencio reinó en el salón cuidadosamente decorado con grabados cursivos en cierto idioma desconocido, deleitado en pasajes de los cuatro mundos espirituales centraba una plataforma circular en cuyo planta la luna, sol, estrellas y la tierra se fusionan..Quien se arriesgaría a tal comisión era duda que cruzaba en el aire...

**Nota:** Este relato esta basado en una antigua creencia Judía y su adaptación varía en cierto modo. Preguntas, dudas, quejas, críticas o lo que se les ocurra pueden publicarla...sin remordimientos... No olviden dejar su reviews-.-


End file.
